monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Delancey Devil
thumb|left|64pxDelancey Devil to córka diabła (szatana) . Ma dwie młodsze siostry, z czego jedna jest młodsza o zaledwie dzień, ale i tak Delancey jest uważana za najstarszą. Ma 1600 lat. Nie lubi być porównywana do swoich sióstr. Słowo o sobie ,, Jako najstarsza córka mam to szczęście, że pierwsza dziedziczę tron. Wiem, że to głównie na mnie skupiają swój wzrok wszystkie upiory i wyraźnie wiodę prym na tle moich siostrzyczek to boję się sprawowania odpowiedzialnych funkcji. Wszystkim wydaje się, że to ja jestem najbardziej rozgarnięta, ale chociaż staram się ich nie wyprowadzać z błędu, to wewnątrz jestem troszkę zagubiona. Mam swoje wady jak każdy. No, może czasami zbyt ostro reaguję na krytykę i na porównywanie mnie chociażby do Destiny, która jest chodzącą encyklopedią. Ku nieszczęściu, a może ku uciesze męskiej części Straszyceum jestem niepoprawną flirciarą i upiorną kokietką. Świetnie wiem jak wykorzystać swoje walory, ale nie potrafię na stale ulokować swoich uczuć, co mnie lekko dołuje. Jestem chyba zbyt przewrażliwiona na punkcie własnego wyglądu a komplementy są jak plaster na moje nieco wygórowane ego... Na ogół staram się zachowywać normalnie, chociaż czasami mnie ponosi i przesadzam z arogancją. Jestem typem lekkoducha i wpadam w panikę gdy przydzielają mi jakieś ważne zadanie. A jak wpadam w panikę to cała płonę! I to nie jest przenośnia!.'' Osobowość Delancey jest upiorką lubiącą być w centrum uwagi. Stara się sprawiać wrażenie ogarniętej, jednak tak naprawdę jest nieco nieporadna i zagubiona i nie lubi jak się jej przydziela jakieś ważne zadania. Nie znosi czuć na sobie presji otoczenia. Delancey ma też niezły temperament, co najczęściej skutkuje tym, że miota na około kulami ognia. Upiorka niechętnie przyjmuje krytykę i denerwuje się gdy ktoś ją porównuje do młodszych sióstr. Diablica jest straszną kokietką. Uwielbia flirtować i pociągają ją przelotne miłości. Czasami zachowuje się nieco arogancko, ale zdarza jej się to rzadko. Wydaje się być próżną upiorką gdyż stale można ją zobaczyć stojącą przy lustrze. Wygląd Delancey jest średniego wzrostu upiorką o jasnej karnacji, która wydaje się być delikatnie muśnięta słońcem. Diablica ma czerwone oczy, otoczone długimi rzęsami. Upiorka ma kokieteryjne spojrzenie. Usta dziewczyny są wąskie i niezbyt pełne. Jej nos jest drobny. Z głowy upiorce wyrasta para czerwonych diablich rogów. Włosy dziewczyny mają odcień kasztanowy i sięgają ud. Są one delikatnie pofalowane. Relacje 'Rodzina' Delancey jest córką diabła i diablicy. Ma dwie młodsze siostry z czego od jednej jest starsza o jeden dzień. Jako najstarsza z córek, jako pierwsza obejmie tron królestwa ciemności. Upiorka okropnie boi się tej odpowiedzialnej funkcji i jak w szkole ukrywa swoją nieporadność, tak przed rodzicami ją eksponuje. Chce w ten sposób zasugerować, że zamiast niej, królestwem ciemności powinna rządzić Destiny. Nie wie, że jej rodzice specjalnie wytypowali ją jako pierwszą, żeby nauczyła się odpowiedzialności. Poza tym, że Delancey stara się zmienić decyzję rodziców i zamęcza ich swoimi wyczynami obnażającymi jej nieporadność, to ma z nimi dobre relacje. Również z siostrami dobrze się dogaduje, a zwłaszcza z Destiny. Ogółem rodzina Devil jest bardzo zgrana. 'Przyjaciele' Upiorka ma wiele znajomych, jednak najlepiej czuje się w towarzystwie Suceurette de Sang i Marissy Aqueous. 'Miłość' W Straszyceum jest większość jej byłych chłopaków. Dziewczyna nie potrafi ulokować swoich uczuć i flirtuje z wieloma potworami. Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywka:' Delancey nie ma ksywki. Ulubione powiedzonko: Piekielnie! W szkole najbardziej lubi: 'Kreatywne pisanie. Jestem zdecydowaną humanistką. Lubię pisać i sprawia mi to przyjemność. Myślę o tym by w przyszłości zostać felietonistką. Oczywiście pisać je gdy nie będę władczynią ciemności... '... a najmniej: '''Potworną ekonomię. Kiedy jest się nieporadną i zagubioną duszyczką to prowadzenie własnego biznesu i sprawowanie ważnych funkcji jest wykluczone... '''Zwierzątko: Nie posiadam. Ale może kiedyś przygarnę świnkę morską. Nie rusza się z domu bez: '''Korony. Kiedy nie czuję jej we włosach, wpadam w panikę. '''Ulubione kolory: Czerwony i pomarańczowy. Sekrety jej pokoju: To wielka, wspaniała komnata w stylu nowoczesnym. Przeważają odcienie czerwieni. Jest w nim tak gorąco, że klimatyzacja chodzi na pełnych obrotach. Chyba, że mam ochotę na saunę. Ciekawostka: Jest uważana za liderkę sióstr, chociaż pozory mylą. Zdolności *'Nieśmiertelność' - Delancey jako diablica jest nieśmiertelna. *'Miotanie ogniem' - Kiedy Delancey się zdenerwuje, jej dłonie zajmują się żywym ogniem, którym upiorka może miotać *'Transformacja w dowolne zwierzę - '''Swego czasu mówiono, że diabeł objawiał się pod postacią zwierzęcia żeby zdobyć zaufanie przyszłej ofiary. Chociaż te pogłoski nie zostały oficjalnie potwierdzone, to Delancey posiada umiejętność transformacji w zwierzę, podobnie jak jej siostry. Umiejętności *'Zabójczy urok - Delancey dobrze wie, że podoba się chłopakom i nauczyła się swoje atuty wykorzystywać do tego stopnia, że faceci z którymi flirtuje,wydają się być pod wpływem uroku. *'Pisanie - '''Delancey lubi pisać. Zwłaszcza felietony i reportaże. Dziewczyna myśli o tym by zostać pisarką, dziennikarką lub felietonistką. Ciekawostki *Upiorka ma 1,70 wzrostu. *Urodziny Delancey wypadają 23 października *Nazwisko dziewczyny oznacza Diabeł *Tak samo jak siostry, jej imię zaczyna się na literę D *Upiorka ma duże jak na dziewczynę stopy. Jej rozmiar to 41-42 w zależności od modelu. Dziewczyna często się tego wstydzi. *Płeć przeciwna nie potrafi jej odmówić kiedy o coś prosi. *Delancey ma własny samochód, jednak nie posiada jeszcze prawa jazdy. *Kiedy się stresuje płonie cała, gdy jest zła, płoną jej tylko ręce. Co wyróżnia Delancey? *Zadziorne spojrzenie *Upiorka lubi przesadzać z czerwienią w swoich strojach. Jej ubrania mają również często motywy płomieni *Delancey lubi pisać do tego stopnia, że założyła własną gazetkę gdzie umieszcza felietony. Między innymi tak zdobyła popularność. *Jest prawdopodonie największą flirciarą w szkole. Niezapomniane cytaty # # # # Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|leftSzatan (hebr. שטן, satan – ‘przeciwnik’, ‘oskarżyciel’, ‘oszczerca’; gr. Σατανᾶς, Satanás; arab. شيطان, Szajtan) – w chrześcijaństwie, judaizmie i islamie jest to jeden z aniołów, który zbuntował się przeciwko Bogu i pociągnął do buntu inne anioły, główny sprawca zła na świecie. Niekiedy bywa utożsamiany z Lucyferem lub Belzebubem. Najczęściej uważany jest za najwyższego rangą demona, przywódcę wszystkich złych duchów. Inne imiona Szatana to: Mastema, Gadriel, Satanael, Samaël, Samiel, Siegel, Satan, anioł Edomu. W tradycji rabinicznej nosi on przydomek "szpetny". Słowo "szatan" (pisane małą literą) może też być rozumiane jako ogólne określenie każdego upadłego anioła (diabła, demona), a nie tylko najwyższego rangą. Poza tym ten termin tłumaczy się czasem jako symbol, personifikację zła. Pochodzenie thumb|leftPiekło – w eschatologiach religii uznających życie pozagrobowe – miejsce przebywania lub stan dusz zmarłych, potępionych za grzechy lub winy wobec bogów popełnione na Ziemi. Neon Monster Card Każdy potwór ma swoją neonową kartę identyfikacyjną w swoich ulubionych kolorach. thumb|left|Karta identyfikacyjna Delancey Meta Timeline *LilyWolf zastrzega znaki towarowe dla Delancey Devil *LilyWolf zastrzega grafikę związaną z Delancey Devil *Delancey Devil otrzymuje Neonową Kartę Identyfikacyjną *Oficjalny profil Delancey zostaje ujawniony *Oficjalny art Delancey zostaje ujawniony Galeria Heath x Delancey1.png|Ross nie rozumie słów, więc może zrozumie ogień Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Piekło